Take a Breath
by Cosy-chwan
Summary: Chacun son fardeau. Certains sont plus lourd que d'autre et parfois, le condamné ne peut plus le porter. A chacun son histoire. "Stiles était de ce genre de gars qui se plonge dans les problèmes des autres pour oublier les siens." - Centric Stiles sur fond de Sterek


Titre : Take a Breathe

Raiting : T

Genre : Angst / Drama

Résumé : Chacun son fardeau. Certains sont plus lourd que d'autre et parfois, le condamné ne peut plus le porter. A chacun son histoire. "Stiles était de ce genre de gars qui se plonge dans les problèmes des autres pour oublier les siens." - Centric Stiles sur fond de Sterek

Hey ! Voilà un petit OS que j'ai mis du temps à pondre ! Il y a un fond de Sterek si l'on cherche bien mais le but de cette fic est surtout les sentiments de Stiles après son entrée dans le surnaturel ! Il y a des références à la saison 3B donc fort risque de spoil !

Disclaimer : Le monde de Teen Wolf et ces personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis mais l'histoire est bien de moi.

Bonne lecture les louloups et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !

* * *

 **Take a Breath**

Stiles était de ce genre de gars qui se plonge dans les problèmes des autres pour oublier les siens. Toujours à l'écoute pour qui en a besoin, à débarquer tel un héro masqué dans les moments critiques. La meute s'y est fait, ils ont comprit. Le plus courageux c'est lui. Alors ils se reposent sur son épaule, se disant que l'humain sera toujours là pour les sortir des impasses sans se douter qu'ils ne font qu'ajouter du poids à l'enclume qui lui bousille les poumons depuis plus de huit ans.

Stiles ne sait plus vraiment quand est-ce que ça a commencé, quand est ce qu'il a plongé tête la première dans les abysses de sa conscience détraquée. Dans les ténèbres étouffants de ses souvenirs. Lorsqu'il est revenu à lui après la mort du Nogitsune ? Ou lorsqu'il c'est fait posséder ? Peut être est-ce lorsque Scott a rejoint Deucalion, lui crachant clairement qu'il ne servait à rien dans l'histoire ? Non définitivement, c'était bien avant. Ça s'est déclenché au tout début de cet incroyable foutoir ; le soir où par sa faute son meilleur ami s'est fait mordre par l'oncle psychopathe. Les symptômes de son mal-être sont arrivés en décalé, comme si son cerveau n'avait pas tout de suite assimilé le fait qu'il était le misérable déchet qui avait fait exploser la paix de Beacon Hills.

L'hyperactif avait honteusement menti à la psychologue scolaire le lendemain de la mort de Matt. Parce que, merde, ça lui avait foutu le cœur en l'air. Ça aurait pu être lui le gamin paumé qui tue les gens pour éponger ses souffrances. S'il avait dégueulé autant de haine c'était simplement parce que la ressemblance frappante entre lui et Daehler l'avait terrifié. S'il avait eu le pouvoir d'un Kanima entre les mains, assurément que ça lui aurait retourné la raison et qu'il aurait définitivement cédé à la folie furieuse.

Depuis ça lui rongeait les tripes. Chaque soir dans ses insomnies improvisées, il repense aux derniers évènements de sa vie. Les flash de terreur lui font battre frénétiquement les paupières comme pour éjecter ses souvenirs mais ils restent coincés tout contre sa rétines, les salauds. Alors il avale un somnifère et se laisse emporter par une nuit sans rêve parce que, putain, ce que ses yeux lui brûlent après trois nuits sans sommeil.

Stiles sait qu'il sombre, que s'il ne fait rien il ne pourra plus jamais atteindre la surface mais il a beau se débattre contre le courant, l'eau lui rempli les poumons. Alors sa vision se fait trouble, il ouvre la bouche comme jamais à la recherche de l'oxygène qui lui manque cruellement. Mais son corps semble avoir oublié comment respirer et il s'effondre contre le parquet de sa chambre. Sa peau aussi pâle qu'un cadavre fait tâche sur le bois vernis. Ses ongles inoffensifs grattent le sol à en faire pleurer de rouge ses doigts meurtris, il rampe mollement jusqu'à sa porte, tend désespérément et inutilement la main vers la poignée qui lui semble encore plus haute que la lune qui éclaire de manière fantomatique sa chambre.

Pourtant lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, il est allongé sur son lit, la couverture soigneusement remise sur lui. Un gant humide contre son front et en tournant la tête, il voit le verre d'eau accompagné ses cachets comme pour le provoquer. Il prend le comprimé d'un bleu ciel qui lui rappel les blouses d'hôpital des médecins qui venaient leur apprendre que sa mère était malade et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Les lettres AD gravé dessus lui retourne l'estomac mais pourtant il l'avale sans protester, ne se servant même pas de l'eau à sa portée.

Le tremblement de ses mains se calme, ses muscles se font plus détendus et ses pensées ne ressemblent plus à un ouragan qui retourne son cerveau. Le bien être qui le submerge comme un tsunami lui donne presque envie de sourire. Le lycéen retombe sur le matelas qui tressaute et fait crisser ses ressorts sous la surprise de l'attaque. Les yeux mi-clos, le regard vide, il pense. Ses yeux whisky ne donne plus envie de s'y noyer, ils semblent imprégner d'une douleur si forte que Scott est persuadé qu'il en crèverait à coup sur s'il si plongeait trop longtemps. Les lèvres de pèches sont gercées et abîmés à force d'avoir été déchirés par les dents vengeresses. Sa peau constellée de pépites chocolatés donnerait presque envie d'y croquer un bout si ses joues creuses et ses cernes violacés ne donnait l'envie de s'enfuir.

Stiles se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas atterrit dans son lit par magie ou téléportation. Son père savait. Mais à peine cette évidence c'était-elle imposée qu'elle s'évaporait. Le jeune continuerai d'éviter la cuisine dans laquelle patientait le sheriff en attendant que son enfant unique vienne à lui et lui confit ce qui ne va pas. John n'ose pas lui imposer un face à face alors il attend, attablé, seul devant son verre de vodka, il attend. Il arrive parfois à l'hyperactif de se dire qu'il devrait peut être y aller histoire de le rassurer mais son énergie le quitte soudainement comme pour le punir de ses pensées et il reste sagement cloué au lit.

Le lendemain tout reprend. Aller en cours, rire et sourire avant de se réfugier aux toilettes pour régurgiter le déjeuner qui n'est définitivement pas passé. Ses vêtements se font de plus en plus amples mais il ne le remarque même pas, ce qui n'est pas le cas de son entourage. Scott se ronge les griffes de culpabilité mais ne fait rien de plus. Il ne veut pas tout briser à cause de sa maladresse verbale habituelle, il n'a pas la tchatche de son meilleur ami. Ca avait toujours été Stilinski qui parle et McCall qui agit. Alors le jeune alpha attend, ne lâchant jamais l'humain des yeux de peur qu'il s'écroule. Il attend sous le porche de chez lui, guettant le bruit du moteur crachotant de la vieille Jeep bleue. Les doigts emmêlés, se les tirant et se les niquant. Il s'en casse quelques uns sous l'angoisse qui lui mord les côtes mais ils se ressoudent bien vite alors le latino n'y prête pas attention.

Celle qui s'écorche le plus c'est la jolie blonde vénitienne aux yeux olive. Elle reste blottie sous ses couvertures, les yeux vitreux, le regard dans le vague. Lydia à peut être prit un peu trop de calmant mais son cerveau est tellement en vrac qu'elle c'est simplement dit que ça la reposerait de ne plus penser à toute cette folie. Aiden est mort sans qu'elle n'est pu lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait véritablement, sa meilleure amie n'est pas là pour la consoler et Stiles a un pied dans la tombe. Qu'était-elle censé faire ? Ses pouvoirs de Banshee ne lui servait à rien. La belle jeune fille ne servait à rien du tout dans cette histoire. Elle se sent responsable pour tellement de chose que s'en est insupportable. Le cœur en miette, elle n'a plus assez de colle pour ressouder les morceaux, une fois de plus. La seule glue pour laquelle la lycéenne donnerait n'importe quoi est en train de se morfondre dans ses ténèbres.

Stiles est devenu plus qu'une connaissance, plus que le looser hyperactif amoureux d'elle depuis le primaire. C'est devenu son confident et meilleur ami. Ils étaient solidaire l'un et l'autre pour supporter leur frère et sœur de cœur respectif dans leur déboire amoureux.

Alors Lydia attend. Elle attend que Stiles se réveil, sort de sa transe et la prenne dans ses bras pour la rassurer comme il l'aime le faire lorsqu'il comprend que plus rien ne va. Il prend de sa douleur et de sa culpabilité et la lycéenne voudrait lui rendre l'appareil pour une fois, alors elle attend.

Malgré tout la vie continue. La vie est plus dure pour ceux qui restent. Les morts qui gravent le chemin de Stiles lui fait broyer du noir. Isaac est partie en France avec Christopher. Beacon Hills leur bouffait le cœur et ils ne pouvaient plus faire un pas dehors sans se mettre à étouffer. Cora est retournée auprès de sa meute au Mexique et Derek reste enfermer dans son loft sans donner de nouvelle.

Et il y a eu ce soir, cette nuit où tout à basculer. Le monde qui ne tournait déjà pas rond s'est mis à marcher de travers, comme bourré de tant de souffrance humaine. Le soleil se couchait, faisant étinceler ses derniers rayons lumineux. Le ciel se mit à peindre, mélangeant les couleurs. D'abord du jaune, orange, rose puis violet et bleu roi avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres à son tour. Les étoiles s'allument comme on enclencherait un interrupteur. Le quart de lune semble fade et triste mais Stiles ne voit rien de tout ça. Il gare sa voiture n'importe comment, peu lui importe après tout, claque la portière et s'arrête face à la porte de l'immeuble lugubre.

Les marches montent toujours plus haut et ses mollets commencent à lui brûler. Il n'a pas voulu prendre l'ascenseur qui lui semblait bien trop branlant pour fonctionner. La porte de fer s'élève devant lui, restant close. Il agrippe la poignée, ses mains tremblent. A force de prendre son adderall trop souvent il en est devenu accro, deux heures qu'il n'a pas avalé de cachet. Ça le démange, c'est insoutenable. C'est comme des insectes qui fourmillent sous sa peau, c'est désagréable et dérangeant. Il retire sa main pour la plonger dans sa poche, en ressortant le tube jaune, déposant un comprimé bleu au creux de sa paume. L'hyperactif l'avale cul sec, restant un moment la tête penchée en arrière à regarder le plafond craquelé. Entre ou n'entre pas ?

Derek avait certainement senti sa présence alors autant y aller. Il fini par faire coulisser la porte en métal dans un crissement qui lui glaça l'échine. Son corps sec comme une brindille s'avance dans la pièce plongé dans l'obscurité. Ses yeux s'adaptent peu à peu pour apercevoir les silhouettes des meubles et celle avachit sur le canapé. Il referme la porte d'un coup sec parce qu'il sait que la coquine est résistance et qu'il faut la violenter un peu si l'on veut qu'elle reste close. Stiles plongea ses mains encore secouées de spasmes dans ses poches, descendant les escaliers avec une lenteur exaspérante. Ses yeux de miel ne cesse de navigué de-ci de-là dans l'espace qu'il connaît pourtant par cœur dans chacun de ses recoins.

L'adolescent passa près du canapé sans se préoccuper de son occupant et va s'installer contre l'immense vitre qui est accessoirement la seule source de lumière naturelle du loft. Il regarde la pluie fine recouvrir l'asphalte, les gouttelettes glissant sur les carreaux. Le lycéen pose sa tempe brûlante de surménage contre la surface fraîche et laisse passer un soupire tremblotant de soulagement. Le froid lui fait du bien et semble calmer ses maux de tête pour un bref instant de répit. Un bruissement lui fait tendre l'oreille, Derek s'est redressé. Stilinski se décolle de cette source de bien-être et vient s'assoir sur le bureau, regardant le profil de l'ancien alpha qui est assit sur le canapé, ses coudes reposant contre ses genoux alors qu'il se frotte le visage de ses grandes paluches.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Stiles ? » Soupire le Sourwolf.

Et l'interpellé peut sentir toute la fatigue physique et émotionnelle. Le lycéen se mord la lèvre, déjà bien abîmé de ses précédents passages. Il n'aurait pas dû venir, il le savait. Durant tout le trajet il n'avait cessez d'essayer de se convaincre de rebrousser chemin, que tout cela ne servait à rien. Il en avait la preuve en voyant le visage défait du jeune Hale, ses épaules voûtées par sa culpabilité. Stiles ferme douloureusement les yeux, se fustigeant en se traitant d'égoïste. Croyait-il vraiment être le seul au sein de la meute à être cerné et accablé par ses problèmes ? Oui mais voilà. Derek à toujours été le plus fort d'entre eux. Une sorte de mentor sur qui l'on se reposait à la moindre difficulté qui semblait insurmontable alors qu'il suffisait simplement de la contourné. Et en voilà le résultat. Ils avaient achevé un homme déjà à terre.

Ce sentant soudain incroyablement stupide, le garçon se remit sur pied en se frottant nerveusement la nuque. Il s'humidifia les lèvres, se balança d'une jambe à l'autre avant de lever les yeux sur le brun, puisant dans sa dernière dose de courage. Il descendit les marches, s'avançant vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta au coin du canapé et se retourna afin de regarder Derek droit dans les yeux. L'adolescent en fut déstabilisé un bref instant, l'océan se heurtant contre ses rochers émoussés par les épreuves de ses huit dernières années. Cet océans si pure et pourtant si sombre. Comme souillé par les aléas de cette vie sans fin.

« Juste parler. » Souffla-t-il enfin avant de faire un geste vague de la main en ajoutant. « Mais ça peu attendre. » Il marcha à grand pas, agrippant la poignée. « Tu devrais te reposer, t'as une sale tête Big Bad Wolf ! »

Stiles lui sourit et eut le temps d'entendre un : « T'as pas vu la tienne ? » avant de refermer la porte aussi sec. Il chancela sur ses jambes amaigrit, sa main venant se plaquer contre le mur alors qu'un vertige le prenait. L'espace se rétrécissait et l'étouffait, tout basculait, le tsunami le submergeait mais il ne pouvait se laisser emporter. Pas cette fois, pas ici. Emprisonnant son crâne entre ses mains, il ferma les yeux et prit une grande bouffée d'air, son cœur ralentissant et ses poumons reprenant leur activité. Pourtant l'étau de sa poitrine ne disparut pas dans le processus mais l'hyperactif en était à présent tellement accoutumé qu'il n'y prêta pas garde.

Il descendit les escaliers et s'engouffra dans sa voiture. La pluie avait cessez, laissant cette odeur caractéristique derrière elle. Le fils du shériff trifouilla ses poches à la recherche de ses clefs qu'il réussit à dénicher. Enclenchant le moteur, il reparti comme il était venu sur les routes à présent glissantes de Beacon Hills. Stiles se frotta son visage tiré de fatigue de sa main libre, l'autre fermement agrippée à son volant. Il enclencha le clignotant alors qu'il arrivait dans un virage serré, au même instant son téléphone poussa une petite sonnerie lui signalant qu'il avait reçu un message. Soupirant, le brun tâtonna le siège passager et porta l'appareil à la hauteur de ses yeux afin de voir qui était son interlocuteur. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de voir le nom et n'en aurait peu être jamais plus l'occasion.

Le côté conducteur reçu un violent impact. Son front heurta le volant alors que le pare brise explosait, les morceaux de verre lui perforant la peau. Le camion avait enclenché le frein mais continuait de rouler, entrainant la Jeep avec lui qui glissa sur plusieurs mètres tout en tonneaux. La voiture de l'adolescent étant d'un autre âge, elle était dépourvut d'airbag laissant la tête du jeune homme reposer contre le klaxon qui ne s'arrêtait plus de s'époumoner. La ceinture lui avait brûlé la peau et ses yeux semi-ouverts étaient vitreux, comme mort. Du sang coulait à flot sur son visage alors que le portable gisait sur l'asphalte bien plus loin et en aussi piteux état que son propriétaire.

Le conducteur descendit de l'habitacle, complètement paniqué. Il ne cessait de répéter des « Oh mon dieu ! C'est pas ma faute, il a surgit de nul part ! », telle une litanie. S'approchant prudemment de la Jeep cabossée, il s'accroupit pour constater les dégâts. Retenant un haut le cœur, il se redressa brusquement et courut jusqu'au camion, redémarrant sur les chapeaux de roue. Le gamin devait avoir l'âge de son fils et au vu de l'état de son corps, il avait dû le tuer. Il venait de tuer un gosse. Ses yeux le brûlaient et la bile dans sa gorge ne partait pas, ses mains secouées de spasmes s'accrochait à son volant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les yeux vitreux du garçon le hantant et il sut que plus jamais cette vision ne le partirait, redoublant sa culpabilité alors qu'il avait fuit la queue entre les jambes. Plus que jamais, le chauffeur essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas sa faute. Après tout le gamin avait surgit de nul part, il ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Pourtant il n'avait baissé les yeux qu'un seul instant pour changer la chaîne de sa radio. Rien qu'un instant. En un battement de cil il avait volé une vie encore trop jeune pour quitter ce monde cruel et sans pitié.

* * *

Derek était toujours assit sur son canapé. Il n'avait pas changé de position depuis le départ de Stiles. Evidemment qu'il avait entendu son début de crise de panique, bien sûr qu'il avait comprit pourquoi l'adolescent était venu. Pour lui donner un peu de son fardeau, de sa peine et de ses souffrances. Mais le sien était déjà tellement lourd, s'en était devenu insupportable. Alors dans une lâcheté qui commençait à lui coller à la peau, il avait fuit. L'humain était venu avec l'espoir d'une aide et était reparti les mains vides, le cœur plus lourd d'une solitude coupable. Le jeune Hale soupira en plongeant de nouveau sa tête dans ses paumes. Le mal-être lui mangeait le cerveau, son insensibilité se fissurait. Dans un excès de rage contre lui-même, il se leva brusquement. Enfilant les premières chaussures à porter et sa veste en cuire. Il attrapa les clés de la voiture, ne prenant pas la peine de mettre sa ceinture avant de démarrer à pleine vitesse.

La pluie c'était remise à tomber, plus forte qu'une heure auparavant. Tout en réfléchissant à où aller en premier lieu pour retrouver Stiles, Derek tourna doucement au virage pour ne pas sortir de la route. L'ancien alpha écarquilla soudainement les yeux, pillant net alors qu'il sortait du SUV. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, c'était bien la Jeep de Stiles. Il s'y précipita aussitôt, la pluie le trempant jusqu'au os mais il n'y prêta pas garde. Grâce à sa force surhumaine il arracha la porte conducteur, la voiture étant à l'envers, il se pencha en avant afin de réceptionner l'adolescent lorsqu'il coupa la ceinture d'un coup de griffe. Il l'allongea au sol et contacta aussitôt une ambulance. En voyant l'état du lycéen, il se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas le transporter.

Derek raccrocha, complètement paniqué. Ces mains tremblantes naviguaient au-dessus du corps du fils du sheriff sans oser le toucher. Son bras reposait dans un angle bien trop étrange, une fracture ouverte à sa jambe se dévoilant grâce à son jean déchiré et sa tête laissait échapper bien trop de sang. Dans un éclair de lucidité, le brun se pencha pour s'assurer que le jeune respirait encore, ce qui heureusement était le cas. Remontant les manches de son sweat, il empoigna son bras et entre prit de lui prendre sa douleur en attendant l'arriver des secours. C'est à ce moment là que Derek comprit son erreur. Le gamin était venu lui demander de l'aide, il était venu dans l'espoir d'alléger son fardeau. Et dans son égoïsme aveugle, le loup-garou n'avait pas remarqué l'état déjà critique dans lequel se trouvait l'hyperactif. La pâleur de sa peau, les cernes et sa maigreur n'était pas dû à l'accident.

« Merde. Merde. MERDE ! »

La sirène des secours résonna au loin et le brun redoubla d'effort, chuchota au creux de l'oreille du blessé qu'il devait tenir le coup, que tout allait bien se passer et qu'il serait là à son réveil pour l'écouter épancher ses peines.

« Je te le promets Stiles, alors tiens le coup ok ? »

Sur ses derniers mots, des urgentistes se précipitèrent à ses côtés, lui demandant de se reculer. Le jeune Hale s'exécuta alors qu'il regardait l'homme accomplir les premiers soins tandis que le brancard arrivait. Les jambes vacillantes, il remonta dans sa voiture pour suivre l'ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital. Le bêta se précipita auprès de Stiles alors qu'il emmenait au bloc opératoire. Un masque d'oxygène mangeant la moitié de son visage.

« Je suis là Stiles, tout va bien maintenant. »

Peu être était-ce son imagination, mais Derek était persuadé, aujourd'hui encore, d'avoir vu un sourire illuminé ses traits fatigués et ses yeux mi-clos brûlés de reconnaissance. Et peu lui importait que ce soit son imagination ou non, le brun fut heureux que ce soit peu être la dernière image qu'il est de ce gamin hyperactif qui l'avait quelque peu soulagé de son fardeau ses deux dernières années.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! C'est donc une fin ouverte ! A vous de décidez si vous voulez que Stiles meurt ou non de cet accident ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensez et quelle fin vous vous imaginez pour notre hyperactif préféré !

 **Review ;3 ?**


End file.
